Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by ficlover1193
Summary: Sam leaves Leah and she is devastated. What will she do now, and what will become of her life?
1. Goodbye to Romance

Disclaimer: First off, i'd like to state the obvious! I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Twilight Saga. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does! All i own are my ideas! : )

**Chapter 1**

"Please, don't leave me.", I wispered silently as the hot tears flowed down my face.

"Im so sorry Leah, but whats done is done. I can't change anything"said Sam as he walked away.

I felt the air drain from my lungs, the love from my heart, the light from my eyes. It was over, it was all over. Sam was gone, and I was never gonna get him back! And even worse, it was all over Emily. My cousin, my best friend. More like a sister than anything else. The emotions flowing through me made we weak and dizzy. I felt betrayed and mad, she knew how i felt about him. I felt ashamed, I was the last one to know. But mostly i felt heartbroken, because no matter what, I knew there was never gonna be another Sam for me. I thought the ground was crumbling beneath my feet, but it was my legs. I felt the wet grass before i felt the impact of the fall. I lay in the meadow, mine and sam's sacred spot. The place he'd taken me on our first date. The place he'd told me he loved me. The place he had proposed. The happiest memories of my life, all washed away by the newest memory. It was now the spot where he had broken me, completely.

ok, so that was just something i wipped up real quick. I'd really really like to write some more. I have a couple of ideas in my head. But id like to hear from you guys and know what you think! thanks : )


	2. Hello to Heartache

**Disclaimer: **First off, i'd like to state the obvious! I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Twilight Saga. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does! All i own are my ideas! : )

**Chapter 2**

Im not sure quite how long I had laid there, I was in a sort of trance. But at some point I realized that it had become freezing out side, and i was shaking, my teeth chattering. I slowly picked my self up off the cold, wet, hard ground and made my way to the trail that would lead me to my car. As I walked along the dirt road, I felt the memories of the day trying to seep into my mind. But i would not let them, because i was not ready to accept it. My fate, alone.

I drove home slowly, tring to concetrate on both the road and my mental block. As i pulled into my drive way, I noticed that all the lights were on. This was something my mother tended to do when she was worried, as if light would make all her problems just dissapear. It was then that i noticed how dark it was outside, and glanced down at my watch. It was 8:37, and i had left the house to see Sa-_him_ at 12. I realized that I had laid on that ground for more than 7 hours, and the thought sent a ripple of pain through me. Mental block, mental block. My parents were probably worried sick about where i was. Poor mom. I made my way torwards the door, and prepared my self for the conversation that would follow.

Hey guys! Got the second chapter up! Yay. Feel free to review[please : ) ]! And let me know what you think and im always open to new ideas! thanks : ))


	3. Author's Note! :

**Hey Everybody! **

**This Is just a little Author's note!**

**Unfortunately, school has started back! : (**

**So I wasn't able to update my story 2day! : O**

**I know, it sucks!**

**But DONT WORRY!**

**I have an outline made out for like the next 4 chapters and plan to get **

**them published soon!**

**So hopefully by tomorrow or the day after, I will**

**have a few more chapters up!**

**Thanks guys! : ) **


	4. Not Now

**Hey guys! So...I know. Another kind of short chapter! : ( And I know it's not the most exciting**

**chapter either, but it had to be written. I already have the next 2 chapters outlined, and they are**

**going to be longer(i hope lol)! Yay! In fact, I'm really excited to write them. So just hang with me guys! And enjoy! : )**

**Chapter 3**

I braced myself and walked through the front door, while trying to remind myself **not** to think about

the day's previous events.

"Where could she possibly be, Harry?", cried my mother. The noise came from the kitchen, where my parents always seemed to go to work out their problems.

"I don't know Sue. But I'm sure she's fine"

My poor dad. Mom was an absolutely unstoppable force when she is fretting.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Leah!", my mother yelped as she locked me in one of her unbreakable hugs. She might be small, but

she was a definite powerhouse.

My father hung back by the counter. God love him, but he wasn't the most emotional person in the

world. But I could see the worry lines under his eyes, and knew he had been just as frightened as

she had.

I felt terrible that I'd put them through this, cause it certainly wasn't something I'd done before.

As my mother clung to me, I felt the love radiating off of her. I felt empty, and tried to hang on to it.

She pulled away, but didn't completely let go of me, and I knew what was next. Anger.

"Leah Marie Clearwater! Where the hell have you been? Your father and I have been worried

**sick** about you!"

I wasn't ready to relive this day to even myself, so I certainly wasn't gonna be able to explain to her.

Denial, Denial, Denial. That's me.

"Mom, Dad, I understand your mad and that I've put you through hell today. But please, **please** do

not make me do this right now." I begged.

I noticed a strange expression register on my mother's face. It was then that I realized I'd started crying, and understood. It wasn't something I did often.

"Fine. But I want you up in your room **right** now. And we **will** discuss this later." She was attempting

to sound stern, but I could register the worry in her voice.

I turned to walk away, but stopped to hug her again. I'd hoped it would make me feel better and less pathetic. It didn't.

I made my way up to my room, taking one step at a time. I couldn't help but feel lousy.

On the(slightly) bright side, I realized I'd have a couple of days to cope with this before I had to tell

anyone else. Seth's 13th Birthday party was tomorrow, and I knew that both he and my parents would

be too busy to discuss today's events.

Speaking of Seth, I saw his door creak open right as I was passing it. I knew he'd been listening to the kitchen conversation and was hoping I'd tell him what I hadn't them.

We were close, more like friends than bickering siblings.

"Forget it twerp!"

Sometimes.

I finally made it to my bedroom, and found I was absolutely exhausted.

I fell onto my bed, not bothering with any sleep clothes. What was the point?

As I lay there, I didn't necessarily let the days happenings run through my mind, but instead all the

pint up emotions.

It was overwhelming and left me breathless. Sam was **gone!** I cried myself to sleep.

And that night I dreamt.

I know...kind of a cliffhanger. But you know what they say! Cliffhangers leave people wanting

MORE! hehe Thanks for reading, and don't forget to push the magic button!

(That would be the review button!) : D


End file.
